Six Paths of Pain
The Six Paths of Pain is a technique used by Nagato, and served as his representation in Akatsuki. It allowed Nagato to control six separate bodies as though they were his own. Each of these bodies were reanimated corpses which were both kept mobile by, and made use of, Nagato's chakra. While controlling them, Nagato used the alias "Pain", yet still regarded them as separate from himself.Naruto chapter 443, page 3 All the six Paths were eventually destroyed by Naruto Uzumaki during the Invasion of Pain. Tobi would later create his own Six Paths of Pain during the Fourth Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 544, pages 16-17 Use Nagato had several large chakra receivers protruding from his back to transmit chakra to the corpses. From there, his chakra was picked up by the numerous body piercings that each body possessed, which acted as chakra receivers. However, to control them, Nagato had to be ideally at the highest and closest point possible so that he could have the best range possible. Inoichi Yamanaka compared the ability to the Yamanaka clan's unique Mind Body Switch Technique, albeit on a greater scale. Nagato's Paths Because of the fact that he was crippled, Nagato channelled the ability of the Six Paths into six different bodies (one ability per body). The only common feature shared by these bodies was their bright orange hair and Rinnegan. Each path had a number of body and facial piercings of various shapes, sizes, and patterns. Also, each body seemed to serve a specific purpose in battle, such as summoning, repair, and defence, rendering them open in other areas. This did not hold true for the Deva Path, however, which was imbued with several capabilities. Each path, with the possible exception of the second Animal Path, was in some way affiliated with Jiraiya when they were alive. When the paths were active together in battle, Nagato was able to see through their eyes, thus registering six separate fields of vision at the same time. Essentially working as shared vision for the paths, this allowed Nagato to coordinate their attacks and to provide defence for them without a blind spot. All of the paths demonstrated incredible speed, strength and the ability to create Chakra Disruption Blades which were used to incapacitate opponents. The paths were strongest when together, using combination tactics and the element of surprise to defeat their enemies; both Jiraiya and Kakashi fell victim to this technique. In the anime, it was shown that the paths do not feel pain and have cold skin. When the paths were lined up in formation the Deva Path was always in the centre, while the Naraka Path stayed in the back. This was to protect it, so it could revive the others who had fallen. However, his technique, although powerful, had a flaw: each of the paths had a primary function or ability. With prior knowledge about the technique and each paths' abilities, one stood a better chance of defeating them, as witnessed in Pain's battle against Naruto. When not in use, the bodies were stored in a hidden chamber within Amegakure's tallest tower. Within the room are six "pods" on which the bodies rest; each pod is connected to the wall via pipes or wires, and has a sliding cover that appears to feature the symbol of Amegakure, which conceals the faces of the inactive body. The pods are also numbered from one through six using daiji characters, and are ordered counter-clockwise around the room with a numbering scheme that corresponds with the ordering of the six Buddhist paths of Reincarnation: * - Deva Path. * - Asura Path. * - Human Path. * - Animal Path. * - Preta Path. * - Naraka Path. Deva Path Asura Path Human Path Animal Path Preta Path Naraka Path Outer Path Tobi's Paths During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tobi created his own version of this technique, utilising the six resurrected jinchūriki. He customised them to fit his own taste, giving them each a Rinnegan and Sharingan in place of their left and right eyes respectively, mirroring those of his own. Tobi controls his Six Paths with the chakra receivers embedded into the left side of their chests, hidden from view. Each of the resurrected jinchūriki can use the abilities they had during their life, such as Rōshi's Lava Release and Utakata's Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. Tobi also resealed their respective tailed beasts back into them, though the Eight-Tails noted that they were somehow different.Naruto chapter 565, page 1 With the Sharingan they can see through the most minute details of enemy movements allowing for more precise attacks. Using the shared field of vision gained by the Outer Path of the Rinnegan,Naruto chapter 565, pages 5-6 the user can coordinate their attacks in the most effective way possible. These additions increased their skills to beyond what they were in life.Naruto chapter 565, page 10 Tobi can force the jinchūriki to transform into their full tailed beasts, this however requires a large amount of chakra to fully control the beasts. Along with this Tobi does not have his Paths use the traditional abilities of the Six Paths of Pain because of the huge amount of chakra already required to control them coupled with the fact that these abilities and their weaknesses were already known to his opponents.Naruto chapter 567, page 14 Original Use The powers of the Rinnegan's Six Paths originally stemmed from just one body, with Nagato only using corpses as mediums for these abilities to compensate for the fact that his legs were badly injured during a battle with Hanzō and his resulting atrophy.Naruto chapter 447, pages 4-9 After being resurrected and consuming a significant amount of chakra, which together helped to address some of his previous physical limitations, he aptly demonstrated these skills being able to use several of them simultaneously. While focusing these powers through his real body, Naruto stated that the strength and speed of his techniques surpassed that of when they were used by the individual bodies.Naruto chapter 551, page 10 However, this did come at the cost of diminishing the increased field of vision and the relative safety granted to the user by the corpses, who essentially replaced any need for the user to confront an opponent directly. NagatoDeva.png|Deva Path. Nagato's Asura Path ability.png|Asura Path. Nagato removing Naruto's soul.png|Human Path. NagatoAnimal.png|Animal Path. NagatoPreta.png|Preta Path. NagatoNaraka.png|Naraka Path. Influences Based upon the six Buddhist paths of Reincarnation, each body was named after one of the different "paths": Deva, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, and Naraka. Each of these paths, or realms, represents one of the realms a being is reborn into after death, determined by the accumulated karma of their past lives. While the two lower paths, Preta and Naraka, are hellish, and the two higher paths, Deva and Asura, are heavenly, all six are considered to be paths of suffering because they perpetuate the cycle of Reincarnation; the only way to break it and ascend to a higher state of existence is to attain enlightenment. See Also * Dead Soul Technique Trivia * All of Nagato's Six Paths of Pain have the same hair colour as Yahiko, except the Asura Path which is bald. * Three of Nagato's six paths of Pain are playable in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3, while the other three will appear as support characters. All six are able to appear simultaneously in three-versus-one match-ups. The playable ones are Deva, Asura and Animal, the ones whose primary function is battle, rather than support. * All of Nagato's Six Paths of Pain except the second Animal Path had interacted with Jiraiya during his journey, while they were still alive. * As noted by Konan in the chapter 430, Nagato's technique output is considerably more powerful when he focuses on the Deva Path, however this is considerably risky as the other Pains are slow to recover. * All of Nagato's original six paths share the same voice actor. * Although the Six Paths of Pain are not supposed to feel pain, the Deva Path screams in pain when Naruto defeats him with his Rasengan, though this could just be from shock that the path was defeated or the loss of Yahiko's body. References Contract::Nagato